


Monsters

by digletteer (GravityIdentity)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Werewolf, Witches, Zombies, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityIdentity/pseuds/digletteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Juan, Melissa, Kelsi, and Richard might seem like normal college students, but there is more to them than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Original story I am writing. I am posting it here because I think if I get a response from it, I might find better motivation to actually keep writing it. I really like the premise and I don't want it to become another story I fail to continue.
> 
> Also, note that the warnings I listed aren't in this chapter, I just plan to have that kind of thing happen.

**David 1**

**Deep Dish Pizza**

_San Francisco, 2024._

“Hey, you look a little nervous,” David turned to see the body associated with the scent of liquor he could smell on the breath of the boy trying to start a conversation with him. His hand clutching his essentially empty drink started to shake a little bit more, almost to the point that the sound of the glass scratching on the countertop would begin to be audible – at least to him – and so he quickly clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap. He tried to open his mouth to make a reply, but couldn’t figure out what to say before the boy continued, “Are you here alone? Do you mind if I buy you a drink?”

He nodded after a second and the boy waved over to the bartender and mumbled something at him. David opened his mouth in the same fashion as before, words failing to leave his lips. The boy laughed and said, “No, no don’t say anything; just leave your mouth open like that. It looks really cute.”

David sort of half-laughed and then, his voice straining to be louder than the DJ’s speakers blasting EDM, stuttered out, “Th-thank you.”

He watched as the boy took the drink from the bartender and placed it in from of him then looked at him and gave him a big smile. Once he was confident that there was nothing suspicious in his drink (not that it would have had an effect) he picked it up and let a good third of it pour into his throat. The boy gave him a look that was half amusement and half worry and watched as he indulged in the free alcohol.

“You look a bit fatigued.”

He responded with a light shrug and took another sip.

“I’m Juan, by the way.” The boy held out his hand. He took it.

“David.”

“Nice to meet you, David.”

“You’re not gonna, um,” he gestured at his glass, “Nothing for you?”

“No, I really shouldn’t.”

“Designated driver tonight?”

“No, I’m here alone tonight as well, just… trying to lay off the alcohol some. I’ve had more than enough already and I tend to overdo it.”

David nodded understandingly then raised his glass up to his lips. As he did so, a man behind him, tripped over himself dancing – not on the dance floor, mind you – and tumbled into him, causing David to spill his drink all over his jacket. He mumbled a curse under his breath and turned to see the culprit, already walking away and fixing his cutoff top like nothing had happened. David stared incredulously at the back of his head.

“Shit, dude.” Juan helped him to wipe some of the beer up with a nearby napkin. He then gently tugged David's arm off in a direction away from the counter. “Come on. I think there’s a bathroom over this way.”

David followed him as they pushed their way across the club toward said bathroom. In spite of all the people standing and dancing everywhere making the journey harder, they finally, after considerable patience and forceful shoves, made it past them to the doorway of the bathroom. Juan went to get some paper towels while David took off his jacket and began running warm water over the beer spill. He scrubbed it a bit, but with little care because he still felt irritated that the guy hadn’t even apologized for what had probably ruined one of his better jackets.

He continued washing it for two minutes, rubbing at the material while pondering the asinine apathy of some people. He wasn’t really even angry, just more so upset, or rather, put out by the lingering feeling of having been treated rudely. He felt a hand gently grasp his forearm. He looked up to see Juan holding a handful of paper towels and giving him a look that said ‘that’s really probably enough of that.’ David looked back at the jacket, now soaked in places that hadn’t been spoiled by beer, and then back at Juan.

He took the paper towel he was offered and began to press into the material with it, almost forgetting you weren’t supposed to wash this material to begin with and that this unplanned cleaning session should be handled with care. Juan followed suit and lightly allowed the towel to absorb the water from the other man’s outerwear.

David closed his eyes and thought how tired he was. He thought how he should probably go back to Trisha’s after this and just sleep. He then thought how he also maybe shouldn’t so as not to overstay his welcome. He opened his eyes at the sensation of a hand being rested upon his. Dropping the paper towel in his hand, he turned to look at Juan, and Juan looked back, straight into his eyes. Juan leaned forward and pressed his lips into David’s, and after a short intake of breath, David pushed back.

They pushed into each other until their mouths opened and then their tongues pushed too. They then pushed their chests into each other until their beating hearts pushed out into each other with each pump. David pushed his fingers through Juan’s hair gently pushing his nails against the other’s scalp and then gripping into the back and then pushing their faces closer. Juan pushed his hand up David’s shirt and then pushed it around and up the bare skin of his back.

They turned so that David's back was up against the sink and Juan began to kiss harder. He sucked with more vigor and David kissed back and bit his lower lip a little. Juan’s hands continued to travel, one moving to grab David’s pectoral and the other venturing into the back of his jeans. His mouth then began to kiss the stubble along David’s jaw and that was when David pulled away, let go of Juan’s hair, and turned his to the side. Juan moved back, looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. That was a bit much wasn’t it. I was being too forward.”

“A little.” David said it through a quiet laugh and put a hand over his mouth to cover the grin that was forming. He looked at Juan as if to say there was no remorse to be had. “I mean, it’s fine. I just…” He looked away for a moment. Then looked back and said, “Do you want to, maybe, get out of here. I know a great pizza place just three blocks south of here that should still be open.”

Juan looked down at his shoes for a few seconds, then put on a grin and looked back up. “Sure.”

David smiled then grabbed his jacket and shook the last bit of water off of it. When they got out of the bathroom, the intensity of the club and all of the sound pounded against them and their eardrums and the club, packed beyond capacity, was a frenzy of bodies before them. Juan stopped and turned around and offered his hand to David. He took it and let Juan lead him through the sea of flesh and fabric to the exit. When they stepped outside, they were greeted by a crisp, cool night in stark contrast to the radiant heat of a hundred people. David put his arms into his jacket and pulled it around his body, though, because it was still a bit damp, it was less effective than usual.

Affectionately pinching the hem of Juan’s sleeve, he motioned for them to head down the sidewalk towards an area David didn't recognize. David let his arms sway a bit before deciding that was awkward and stowed them in his pockets. Juan checked his phone once or twice and stole various glances at people they passed. David only noticed this because he kept stealing more subtle glances at Juan. They continued for a ways, walking about two blocks in silence before Juan spoke up.

“So, pizza?”

“Yeah pizza. It’s social and delicious.”

“Haha. Yeah, I suppose it is.”

A grin grew across David’s face.

“Still, can’t say I’ve gone on many dates that included a pizzeria.”

“So that’s what this is, then? A date?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be.”

“That sounds really corny. Actually, that sounds like something you would hear in a porno. Like, a bad porno. One with overly chiseled and shaven guys taking place in an alley or the back of car. Where they never almost say anything normal and say the things that in reality would be more grunted in an overly sexual voice.”

Juan laughed. “I may have seen that porno.”

“Yeah, well I’m not saying that doesn’t do it for me, it’s just sometimes the lack of genuine acting distracts me enough that the whole,” he waved his hands about and looked at Juan with an unsure look, “you know… didn’t really end as well as it could have.”

“Orgasm?”

“Yes, orgasm. Exactly.” David said with a chuckle. He pointed at a restaurant just a short distance away. He pulled open the door and let an old couple exit before he motioned for Juan to go ahead of him. The few people in there were smiling, but looked just about ready to leave. It was a small place, but David had always liked the smell the few times he had been here before.

The woman tending the bar saw them, “Hi, sorry, but we’re actually about to close in about fifteen minutes.”

A couple of guests began to stand up and get their belongings together.

“It’s okay Jess. I can just give them one of these.” The man at the back behind a stove motioned to something in front of him which David could only assume was pizza or some other dish. The cook turned to the two of them and continued, “Assuming you guys are okay with one of these.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be okay with one of them.” Juan looked to David and smiled. David smiled back, looked at the waitress, and nodded.

They were shown to a booth and slipped in opposite one another. Juan ordered a coke and David had water with lemon. The waitress brought their drinks with the pizza, still warm but no longer steaming. Juan quickly stuffed a slice inside his mouth, clearly famished. Sipping his drink slowly, David watched him coyly, enjoying the sharp scent of the peppers mixing with that of the mozzarella. Juan smiled at him when he looked up to take a swig of cola. He stared at David for a few moments while chewing, then swallowed and spoke.

“I like your smile. You have a good smile.”

“What?”

“You’re smiling right now. Or grinning. It looks really good on you,” he took a quick drink, “You weren’t smiling at the club.”

“Thanks? And yeah, I guess I wasn’t. Just kinda - had a rough day.”

“Rough?”

“Like, lots-of-stress rough.”

“What’s got you down?”

“Life. I have to find a place to live for this semester. I mean, I could live with my friend, but I really would rather have a place to myself. Problem is I can’t find a place I can afford.”

“Yeah, rent around here can be pretty expensive,” Juan gave an understanding roll of the eyes.

“Yeah. But I can’t live with my friend. I just - I need to get away you know. There’s things which I don’t want her to know and I don’t really think it would be possible to keep them secret if I lived with her. Like I really like being her friend, but I just need to get away from all of it… I am oversharing?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay good. Sometimes I think I overshare.”

“Well, I think that if this secret has as much potential for damage as you suggest, and if you and this friend are really close, then not living with them seems like the only option.”

“I guess.”

Juan paused for a moment, “It sounds as if you really needed to get that off your chest.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Thanks.” David let out a relieved sounding sigh, “there’s been a lot I need to get off my chest lately.”

Juan’s eyes trailed down the buttons on David’s shirt. David didn’t notice. Juan looked back up to his face, “I can imagine.”

The waitress came up to their table and informed the two of them that the establishment would have to be closing now. They got the bill and split it and thanked the waitress and got up to leave. They exited the restaurant and Juan motioned them down 6th Street. David followed.

“So do you go to school?” Juan asked after a block or two.

“Yes. I go to Berkeley.”

“Oh, me too. I’m a World History Major, you?”

“Molecular Biology.”

“Sounds very interesting. What year are you?”

“Second year.”

“Same.” They turned the corner, “What got you interested in something like Molecular Bio?”

David shrugged. “Just find it fascinating, you know. How small little things control so much. I am especially interested in DNA, genetics, and epigenetics. I just find it really interesting. I want to do something with DNA later in life. What got you into History?”

Juan laughed, “Picked it, went with it, and its been really good so far.”

“You just picked it? Like, out of the blue?”

“Hey! Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“That look. You’re hiding it, but I can hear - almost hear the judgement in your voice. I can study whatever I want.”

David slowed his pace. “I’m really not trying to say anything like that. I just - that isn’t what I meant.”

Juan’s defensive expressions dissipated and he laughed again, “Don’t worry about it. Come on, we’re almost there.”

David hesitated, “Almost where?”

“My place.”

“Your place?”

“That’s okay isn’t it? You said you didn’t have a place.”

“Right. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Cool.” they continued a bit further before Juan asked, “Where about have you been looking for a place? Anywhere round here? That why you were wandering this part of town?”

“Near Berkeley mostly. I thought this side of the bay might be too far a commute.”

“It really isn’t. Just a quick trip on the train. Or maybe that’s just me.” They turned again, “So what were you doing wandering around this part -”

“I wasn’t wandering! I was just - I needed to… you know. Relieve some stress.”

“Oh, okay.” Juan thought for a moment, then looked back at him and with stronger inflection this time repeated, “Oooh! Okay.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He replied simply. He stopped in front of an apartment building, “Here we are. I’m on the third floor.”

Juan led them inside and up a set of stairs. He slotted and turned his key and showed David into the apartment. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small. It had a kitchen openly attached to a small living area that fit one couch, a TV, a desk, and a coffee table, but only barely. A lamp was on and a boy was sitting at the desk engrossed in an article displayed on his computer. A girl at the counter was washing a dish in the sink. She turned toward the door as it opened.

“Hey, Juan. How was your day? Oh I see you brought company.”

“Hey, Melissa. Hi, Richard. This is David. How about your day?”

“Oh just a bit of committee work and some minor troubles there.”

“Cool. We’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

David noticed the glances Melissa and Richard exchanged at this. He could tell, or at least he was pretty sure he could tell, what those glances meant. He looked at Juan’s shoes and made the mental consolation that neither of these two knew anyone whom he knew. He followed Juan into his room. Juan closed and locked the door and turned around still wearing that stupid grin. Then the grin dropped.

“What?” David’s heart started beating even faster if that was possible, “Is something… is something wrong?”

“Yes.” Juan deadpanned and looked straight into David’s pupils. He began inching forward, not breaking eye contact, “Something is.”

David rubbed his arm to stop it from shaking. Juan kept creeping forward.

“You-”

Juan was a foot away and David’s mind reminded him that he didn’t really know Juan. Like anything much about him at all.

“-look-”

Juan was now an inch away and David could smell his cologne. David’s eyes grew wider, but he stood his ground. Juan raised his arm.

“-worried.”

Juan’s expression grew a half grin and he ran his fingers slowly through David’s hair. David gave a blink, closing his eyes in fear, opening them in confusion. Then he blinked again as his eyes dropped to the motion of Juan’s tongue moistening his lips. Juan let his hand rest against the side of David’s cheek. He used two fingers to hook just behind his lightly stubbled jaw and form a grip. He used the grip to drag David’s face down and toward his own. David didn’t blink; he simply closed his eyes.

David felt a warmth spread across his cheeks. The blood came from blood rushing up into his head, gathering a concoction of endorphins, and then spilling, trickling down his body, the sensation following. David allowed himself to be drawn in closer as Juan wrapped his other arm around his waist slowly and pulled from the small of his back. A second warmth spread down and across David’s chest as Juan’s body came to be flush against his. A third warmth arose from the sensation of feeling each other swell and press against the fabric of each other's jeans. David’s hands rose and grabbed the back of his neck and the side of his thigh as he pressed himself deeper into the kiss. Juan’s hand traveled from his cheek down his neck and kept going. It went over his shoulder and stopped to grip his bicep. It went inward, sliding in between their bodies and then slid down David’s chest, lightly pressing into him. At the waist of his pants, it slid out to his hip and, with both hands, Juan pulled at the base of his shirt, untucking and lifting it up, undershirt and all.

They broke away to allow the clothing to come up over David’s head. Their mouths crashed together a moment later and their teeth knocked against each other. The shirt got caught on David’s arms for a moment and he laughed against this kiss. The shirt fell somewhere and he went straight for Juan’s shirt. That fell somewhere and Juan’s hands fell to his waist again and somehow pulled David closer. Juan gave one really hard kiss and then slid down and kissed the side of David’s jaw and then his neck and kept going. His forehead bumped David’s lips and the stubble on David’s chin scratched a visible mark into his skin. Juan’s lips smacked against the base of his neck, his collar bone, and his chest just above the line where his body hair began.

David threw back his head and moaned as Juan dragged his tongue through the hair and over to his nipple which he proceeded to lick a circle around before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds and then pulled on it with his teeth. He went for it again, but David pulled his head up again and kissed him. Juan pulled away and dropped down again, this time lower. He began to unbuckle David’s belt.

“Wait.”

Juan paused and looked up at David, “What?”

“... Nevermind. Keep going.”

“Okay.”

Juan tore open David’s zipper. David gasped, but quickly caught his breath. Juan yanked the pants down to his knees, looked back up for a second, and pressed his face into David’s red boxer briefs. He licked at the front until it was wet from spit and then from spit and precome. David slipped his fingers into his waistband and dropped his underwear; his penis slapped up into Juan’s face. The alcohol was keeping it semi-erect, but Juan changed that by taking it into his mouth and sucking to a full erection. He kept at it for a while before standing back up to kiss David again. David could taste himself on Juan’s lips.

He grabbed Juan by the belt and pulled him back toward the bed. Not knowing where it was, he hit the back of his knees against the bed earlier than he thought he would and fell back onto the mattress with a short cry. Juan hovered over him and kissed him again. Then again. Then David reached down and started to unbuckle Juan. Juan stopped him and did it himself, straddling David as he slid the leather belt out of its place. David kicked off the rest of his clothes while he did this. Juan quickly tried to get out of his pants but slipped and collapsed onto David’s chest, face slapping into his shoulder. David tried to yell, but had the wind knocked out of him.

Juan chuckled, “Bit too eager I think.”

David just laughed and tried to catch his breath. He watched Juan squirm out of his pants and then retake his straddle. Juan leaned down to kiss David and rubbed their cocks together in one fluid motion. He drew a breath and kissed him again. David grabbed Juan by the hips and then flipped him over, putting himself on top.

Juan laughed, “Nope,” and he flipped the pair back over.

David let Juan move his lips down his neck again. Juan grabbed his arms by the wrists and pushed them up behind David’s head. He ran his kisses down to David’s belly button and ran his hands through the hair on David’s chest. David let out a low moan and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked down when he realized Juan was lifting his legs into the air. Juan had slid to the end of the bed and had his knees on the floor just beyond the edge of the bed. David was pulled right to the edge of the bed and then he felt Juan’s tongue against his hole. David’s back arched up and he sucked breath in through a clenched jaw. Juan kept going the same way for a bit, watching David’s reactions. Then without warning, he slipped his tongue inside of David.

David made a sound that was something between a moan and whimper with a touch of a scream. He could feel Juan’s lips form a smile, pressed up against his ass, tongue pushing further. Juan let the ecstasy run through him as the tongue was replaced with a finger and the finger joined by others. He looked up what seemed like hours later and saw Juan trying to simultaneously open a condom wrapper and stroking his dick. Juan slid the rubber down his length, produced a bottle of lubricant, and briefly lathered the slick substance over himself and the latex. He moved himself up against David and slowly began to slide himself inside. David opened his mouth, but his breath caught and he couldn’t scream. He swallowed as Juan pushed himself all the way in. David whimpered as Juan slid out. Juan slid back in and started working toward a rhythm. In and out. David’s eyes were squeezed shut.

Juan kept going for a while and then pulled out. He grabbed David by the hips and roughly turned him over and forcefully pushed him up the bed. He climbed on behind him, repositioned himself, and pushed back inside. David moaned again and Juan kept thrusting. Juan leaned forward and started kissing the back of his neck. He bit David’s neck a little more roughly than he originally intended. He kissed it again and then bit again. This time, exactly how hard he wanted to. David reacted to both just the way Juan wanted him to and so he began to slide his kisses and bites down his back. He kissed across to his shoulder and gave a nip…

The taste of blood filled Juan’s mouth. Juan leapt back, pulling out immediately.

“What! No! Nononono!” Juan was screaming and his hands were in his hair and he looked completely distraught.

“Um… Juan are you… are you okay?”

“I… No oh my god.”

“What’s wrong?” David was really frightened by Juan’s sudden freak out.

“The blood. I can’t have… But I thought… but even… fuck.”

“Oh the blood! No, it’s okay, don’t worry,” David sighed in relief, “That just scabbed over earlier today. I’m telling you that cut was already there. You probably just reopened it.”

“No. You don’t understand.”

“Obviously not,” David’s heart started to race. What is going on?

“I - Even if the wound was already open, the venom still… fuck.”

“... Venom?”

“You need to understand... I'm a... I'm a vampire."

Juan's heart had stopped beating as he waited for David to reply. David looked at him processing. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh my god! Don't scare me like that. I thought it was something serious."

"I - it is serious! Vampire venom... transfers through spit and-"

"No, no. I'm... I'm a werewolf. It won't affect me. You've got nothing to worry about."

Juan looked at him for a bit, then walked over and collapsed onto the bed.

"Are you serious?!"

David laughed, "Yeah. I'm serious."

Juan laughed with him. "Holy shit! That was close. I thought I almost... That was like this close to ruining almost 40 years free of blood."

"40 years? That's pretty impressive!"

"Thanks." They lay there for a short while, "Okay, hold on, wait... That secret of yours you were talking about back at the pizzeria. The reason you want to move out of your friends place. Is that it? Is it turning into a fleshing-eating doggy once a month."

"No. Being a werewolf isn't my secret."

"What would be more of a secret than your supernatural alter ego?"

"Well... How about... Being gay?"

Juan looked at him for a few seconds until he was sure he wasn't kidding. "It's 2024. Who cares if you screw dudes? Like who honestly would you need to hide that from?"

"... Look, clearly, the people in my life are very different from those in yours-"

"Clearly, if being gay is that bad to them. Are you honestly going to tell me that them finding out that you're gay is worse than them finding out you're a werewolf?"

"I... Well, yes. And... And anyway, they know I'm a werewolf."

"They know you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah..."

"And what do they think of that?"

"They. Don't. Care."

Juan shook his head. "Whatever."

David was silent for a bit. He looked at the shirt on bed next to him under his hand, fist clenched from the tension of the conversation. He didn’t know whose shirt it was; it was too dark. He could just barely make out a wet spot on it where something, lube probably, ended up on the collar. He looked over back at Juan who was still staring at him, unabashed by their mutual nakedness.

“Like, it’s just really hard to be around those people because even though they're my friends and I care about them and they care about me, they wouldn’t accept me for being gay. And I know you don’t understand because apparently the people in your life are so accepting -”

“Oh my god! I’m sorry I pushed my nose into your business. Can we just drop it and talk about something else?”

David gave him a harsh look and turned away. “Maybe I should be leaving.” He got up and started to try and figure out which clothes were his.

“No. That’s not what I - Stop! I’m sorry.” David turned another harsh look to him. “I really didn’t mean it like that. I just - I guess you’re right, I don’t know what its like to have people be like that.”

David sat back down on the bed. “I guess it wasn’t right of me to say that either.”

“No. It’s true. I really don’t know what that’s like.”

“That doesn’t it make it right for me to say it.”

They sat for a bit and said nothing. They stared at the same point on the bed and let the silence hold. Then Juan looked up at him.

“I guess, if you're still looking for a place - I mean, I guess I could have offered earlier, but we really try to avoid inviting people who aren’t also supernatural. Just ‘cause, you know, it’s not always accepted. Anyway, if you still need a place, we do have a room open here. If you wanted, you could. The rent is cheap and the wifi is fast. Well it usually is.”

David swallowed and took a moment before he met Juan’s gaze.

“I would really have to think about it. That really does sound like a nice offer, but I am going to have to think about it for a while first.”

“Understandable.” Another moment of silence came and went. Juan got up and crossed the room to his desk. “I guess I should give you my number so you can tell me if you change your mind.”

“Okay. I’ll try to get back to you in a few days.” David took the paper Juan offered him. There was yet again another pause before David looked down to where his pants were. “I really should get going then.”

“Right.”

David left the apartment and made his way north to the metro station. He swiped his card and got on the train, listening to his headphones all the way to Oakland where his friends Jessica and Samuel lived. His stuff was currently there. And yet, for some reason, he didn’t feel like his life was there. He had tried to make it work. He had told her that he wanted to find a place closer to the city and she had told him he was welcome to stay until he did. He could even change his mind and stay permanently. And he wanted that. He really wanted a place with friends he had known since high school and he tried to make it work. He unpacked a few boxes, he spent more time in Oakland. It didn’t work.

“David! You’re back,” Jessica jumped up from the couch where she and Samuel were watching television. Samuel was on his phone but he looked up for a moment to nod a ‘hello’ at David. Jessica gave David a big hug, “How was your evening?”

“It was great.” David smiled. Jessica always cared, Jessica genuinely cared about how he was doing. That was what he loved about her. That was why he became her friend in the first place. “How about you guys?”

“Uh, it was okay. We stayed in and watched the news. Can you believe it? Chick-fil-A’s new CEO released a statement that he, unlike his predecessor, supports gay marriage. It’s awful.”

Samuel spoke up from the couch: “It’s as if every company has become equally insensible and started supporting that shit. I swear, I can’t think of any who don’t. Before you know it, the last 15 states will make it legal as well.”

“Yeah,” David kept a straight face except for a single swallow, “It isn’t as if there is anything we can do at this point, though.”

“I guess.”

David started to head toward the room he was staying in.

“Oh! I forgot to ask,” Jessica’s exclamation stopped him and turned him around, “How is your apartment search going?”

David paused. He looked at the TV and then he looked back at his friend. “It’s going okay. Yeah… Actually, I found somewhere.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, its, um, on the other side of the bay, just south of Downtown. ”

“Oh, that's pretty far. Still, that’s great. I’m happy for you. We’re both really happy for you.”

“Thanks.” He bit his lip and turned to leave again. When he got to his bed, he set down his jacket and then put his face in his hands. Then he pulled out his phone and called Juan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
